


No fucking Щит

by Big_Fish



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сердце Брэда Колберта занято...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No fucking Щит

**Author's Note:**

> написано на заявку: "Нэйт хочет Брэда. Рэй хочет Брэда. Руди хочет Брэда. Тромбли хочет Брэда. Крестный отец хочет Брэда. Репортер хочет Брэда.  
> А Брэд сука срал на всех, и единственное, чего он хочет - это спать.  
> И еще щит. Титановый. Шестнадцать фунтов, примерно вот такого размера.
> 
> Тот из наших героев, кто достанет для Брэда щит, и удостоится места в его окопе!  
> Пэйринг, рейтинг и жанр - на усмотрение автора.
> 
> пс. ну и да, это все под рождество, конечно!"

Жара и песок, потные тела в костюмах химзащиты, нехватка продовольствия, батареек и секса. В нормальном мире, где-то за пределами этой гребанной, опаленной солнцем и благодатью Аллаха, страны близилось Рождество. Время от времени, кто-нибудь из парней непременно вспоминал об этом, мечтая, чтоб Санта расщедрился и закинул им свежий выпуск Хастлера, чего-нибудь пожрать и крысиного яда для Капитана Америка. Только сержант Бред Колберт был непритязателен в своих мечтах. Единственное что он хотел - это спать. И еще щит для турели. Титановый. Шестнадцать фунтов, примерно вот такого размера. 

Он совершенно не понимал, почему блятские курьеры могли доставить в самое сердце кувейтской пустыни горячую пиццу, но не могли доставить самый обычный титановый щит. Он что, просит невозможного?

\- Эй, Айсмен, может сходим в разведку? Там, метрах в 20 от лагеря, кажется, виднеются подозрительные кочки. – в последнее время Рэй каждый вечер то зазывал его «пройтись» куда-нибудь, то предлагал, для сохранения времени, не копать 2 «могилки», а спать в одной и Брэду даже начало казаться, что его радист вроде на что-то намекает. Правда сержанту было не до тонких персоновских намеков. И «пройтись» он тоже не хотел. Он хотел щит для турели. Титановый. Вот такого размера.

\- Брэд, тебя что-то беспокоит? - лейтенант Фик призывно заглядывал Колберту в глаза, облизывая свои грешные губы, - Я могу чем-то помочь?  
Брэд, откровенно пялясь на губы Фика, на секунду задумался, как бы тот отнесся к вот такому размеру… эээ… щита. Щита для турели, конечно. Титанового. Шестнадцать фунтов. Но прямо сейчас выяснять этот вопрос не решился.

\- Сержант, я бы не отказался чего-нибудь пососать, а вы? - попытался отлечь его от тяжелых «державных» дум Тромбли, простодушно улыбаясь. Брэд вздохнул и раздраженно отмахнулся от этого психа, потому что он не любил леденцы, он любил щиты для турели. Титановые. Вот такого размера.

\- Брат, ты слишком напряжен. Давай я сделаю тебе массаж, - Руди, поигрывая бицепсами, даже залез к Брэду под Хамви чтобы предложить свою помощь. Как ни странно, Колберт не хотел массаж. Он хотел титановый щит для турели. 

\- Слушай, бро, ну хочешь, я верну тебе пулеметчика? - предложил Эспера, наблюдая за его метаниями. Но Брэду не нужен был пулеметчик. Ему был нужен щит. Приблизительно вот такого размера. 

\- Сержант Колберт, не хотите ли вы зайти вечером в мою палатку и… мм… обсудить… что-нибудь? – вопрос Крестного был настолько неожиданным, что Брэд даже споткнулся на ровном месте. Он растерянно взглянул на сверлящего его многозначительным взглядом Крестного и, пожав плечами, осторожно отказался. В самом деле, не хочет же полковник Феррандо обсудить с ним плохую работу почты? Три недели уже, а у него все еще нет щита.

\- Брэд, у меня есть для тебя кое-что, - смущенно кашлянул Репортер. Брэд, без особой надежды, посмотрел на протянутую ему коробку. По виду - тяжелая. Да и размер приличный. Тут в его голове что-то щелкнуло, вставая на свои места. Не может быть? Неужели Роллинг Стоун добыл ему щит?!   
Брэд впервые за три недели искренне улыбнулся и, от души хлопнув писаку по плечу, сказал:

\- Вечером окопаешься рядом. 

Все оставшееся до сна время Репортер то и дело ловил на себе завистливые взгляды морпехов. А на следующее утро, первым, что он услышал было: «Ну как?». Стоит ли говорить, что этот вопрос сопровождал его весь день, но он так и не понял, почему всем интересно и «как» ему должно быть после целой ночи нудных разговоров о невообразимой пользе щитов для турели. Непременно титановых. Приблизительно вот такого размера.


End file.
